pourquoi tu part?
by raijin561
Summary: bon j'avoue le titre est nul mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé ceci est ma premiere fic sur fairy tail alors soyer indulgent couple natsu x lucy NaLu enjoy
1. Chapter 1

C'était un jour pluvieux dans la guilde, personne ne pensait se qui allait se passer. Effectivement l'impensable c'est produit, Lisanna qui est partit en mission avec Natsu et Happy a été gravement blessée. Lors de cette mission elle c'est combattu contre un mage mais a cause d'un sort, il l'a propulsa et elle tomba du haut d'une falaise. Mais heureusement pour elle il y avait Wendy. Grâce a la dragonne, Lisanna a pu s'en sortir avec seulement un bras cassé. Natsu inquiet pourla mage au take over, il n'arrêtait pas de coller la mage blessé. Une tête blonde se dirigea vers le bar.

Lucy : *soupir* Elle a juste un bras cassé pas besoin d'être si inquiet ..

Mira : Tu sais Lucy, Natsu aime beaucoup Lisanna c'est pour sa qu'il reste avec elle.

Lucy : Je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup mais pas la peine d'être autant collé a elle.

Mira : C'est vrai que tu as raison. Peut-être qu'il l'aime ?

Lucy : QUOI ? Cette fille ?

Mira : Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Lucy : Hein ? / pensée : Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? / Euh... oui oui !

Mira : Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

Lucy : Hein ? Moi aimé ce gars jamais !

Mira : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui, j'ai juste demandé si tu étais jalouse ?

Lucy : /pensée : mince je me suis faite avoir ! / Ah euh non ... c'est que enfaite ...

Mira : Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu l'aime arrête de le nier.

Lucy : Mais non tu... enfin non je l'aime pas. C'est juste un camarade rien de plus !

Mira : Ah oui, vraiment ? *la regarde pour la faire craquer*

Lucy : Bon d'accord, je l'avoue je l'aime ... Mais le problème c'est qu'il est toujours collé a Lisanna ça m'énerve a la longue ...

Mira : Je pense que une bonne mission avec lui sera relaxant pour toi. Ça te permettra de mieux le connaître de mieux lui parler et surtout de mieux connaître c'est sentiment a ton égard.

Lucy : Certainement. Bon je vais lui demander qu'il m'accompagne. A toute a l'heure.

La blonde alla chercher une mission pour le mage de feu et elle. La requête qu'elle prit était vraiment bien pour elle et Natsu, ça permettrai de mieux exprimer leurs sentiments. Ils pourront travailler en équipe mais le plus merveilleux et qu'ils resteront tout les deux dans la même chambre pour la nuit.

La seule chose que la mage blonde n'avait pas prévu était que lorsqu'elle s'approcha du mage a la touffe rose, Lisanna la bouscula pour la faire tomber et elle récupéra la fiche de la mission pour se précipiter ensuite vers Natsu. Les membres de la guilde ont tous vu la scène, certains allèrent vers Lucy pour lui demander si ça allée, elle leur répondit qu'elle c'était surement tordue la cheville. La mage aux cheveux court, lui lança un sourire sournois et rejoignis le mage de feu.

Lucy : /pensée : Mince, elle m'a fait tomber exprès pour partir en mission avec Natsu ! ... /

Du côté de Natsu et Lisanna :

Lisanna : Aller Natsu vient avec moi en mission !

Natsu : Non ! Pas avec toi, tu as le bras cassé !

Lisanna : Mais non sa me fait plus mal !

Natsu : Bon écoute, c'est d'accord mais on emmène Lucy avec nous.

Lisanna : Quoi !? Lucy ! Mais...Ah oui je t'ai pas dit elle c'est tordue la cheville elle a du mal a marcher. Et en plus de ça on pourra pas être héberger a trois c'est que pour deux. !

Natsu : Ah d'accord ... alors bon on n'y va nous deux. ..

Lisanna : Génial !

Du côté de Lucy :

Mira : Eh bien ... ça a beaucoup enflé ...

Lucy : Oui je sais. Au revoir la mission avec Nastu ...

Mira : Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura d'autre chance.

Lucy : Oui enfin je l'espère.

Du côté de la guilde :

Lisanna : Bon on part en mission. Au revoir !

Natsu : Salut tout le monde ...

Lucy : Ouais ouais salut ..

Les deux mages quittèrent le bâtiment.

Lucy : Pff ... cette peste, j'en ai marre ! Je rentre chez moi.

Mira : Mais Lucy...

La blonde quitta a son tour la guilde .

/ Pensée de Lucy : J'en ai marre de cette vie marre de tout je pars ! Je ne veux plus voir personne. J'ai trop mal. /

Le lendemain :

Mira : Tiens, Lucy n'est pas la aujourd'hui ?

Happy : ON A UN GROS PROBLÈME LUCY N'EST PAS CHEZ ELLE. MAIS ELLE A LAISSÉE UN MOT.

La guilde : Quoi ?!

Erza : Il faut la retrouvée! Mais Happy pourquoi tu n'est pas avec Natsu ? Et pourquoi es-tu allez chez Lucy ?

Happy : Natsu a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi donc je suis restée ici. Et si je suis allez chez Lucy c'est parce qu'elle se sentait mal hier. Mais plus important voici le mot de Lucy.

Erza : " Je part. Ne me chercher pas. Laissée moi vivre , je ne retournerai pas a Fairy tail mais je vais rejoindre une nouvelle guilde "

LUCY

Grey : Elle change de guilde je me demande ou elle va. Il ne faudrait pas prévenir Natsu et Lisanna ?

Mira :Tu as raison Grey. Happy peux-tu les prévenir pour qu'ils finisse au plus vite leurs mission ?

Happy : Aye Sir

Mira : Merci Happy tu es d'une grande aide pour une fois ..

Happy : Et...

Mira : Bref...Allez dépêche toi !

Happy : Oui d'accord !

Le petit chat bleu quitta en volant la hall de la guilde a la recherche de son ami et de sa camarade, en laissant seuls a la guilde les autres mages qui s'inquiétaient pour leur tête blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous retrouvons notre t te blonde qui se dirig vers une guilde d'une ville de Fiore, elle esp re que cette fois-ci cette guilde serra "correcte". On ne sait pas encore ce que r serve cette guilde.

Happy sous l'ordre de la barmaid, se dirigea vers une for t, dans cette amas d'arbres se trouvait une auberge. C'est ici que selon Mirajane ce trouv Lisanna et Natsu. Le chat bleu entra dans la maisonnette mais a la sc ne qui s'offrit a lui le laissa sans voix, les deux pr tendus amis taient en plein milieu de la pi ce en train de s'embrasser ...

Happy : Oi ! Na..Natsu et .. Li. .. Lisanna ! Natsu : Happy !  
Happy : Natsu pourquoi tu embrasses Lisanna ? Lisanna : Happy tu n'es pas au courant, mais on sort ensemble depuis 1 mois.  
Natsu : *sourit* H oui, 1 mois merveilleux ! Happy : Et Lucy ? ...

Le mage de feu a l'entend du pr nom de la jeune mage eu un air d prim . Ce que le petit chat bleu ne savait pas c'est qu'il sortait avec Lisanna car Lucy lui a brisait le c ur en restant toujours avec Grey. La salamandre se sentait d laiss par sa camarade qu'il aimait, alors pour compenser ce manque il se jetait dans les bras d'un fille qui voulait bien de lui, Lisanna.

Natsu : Pourquoi tu parles de Lucy ... Elle .. sert a rien cette fille ! E Happy : Comment tu peux dire a ?  
Lisanna : Bref ! Calmez-vous vous deux ! Happy dit moi pourquoi tu es-l ?  
Happy : Ah oui ... c'est tr s grave ! Lucy ... a d cid de quitter la guilde .. Natsu : QUOI ?!

Le mage essayait de la cacher mais il tait vraiment touch par cette nouvelle, il tait vraiment d us, pendant que Lisanna souriait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pour la mage au take over, son d part lui donn le champs libre pour encore plus se rapprocher de Natsu et montrer au grand jour qu'ils sortaient ensembles ! La mage aux cheveux blancs s'arr ta de sourire quand elle croisa le regard d pit de son "copain".

Natsu : Il faut la retrouver !  
Lisanna : Mais...Natsu la mission.  
Natsu : On s'en fiche de la mission le plus important c'est Lucy !  
Happy : Tu ne disait il y a m me pas une minute que Lucy ne servait a rien.  
Natsu : Ah bon j'ai dis a ?  
Happy : Aye .. enfin le plus important c'est de retourner a la guilde et de s'organiser pour faire revenir Lucy !  
Lisanna : Mais...Natsu tu pr f re chercher Lucy que de passer du temps avec moi ?  
Natsu : Ecoute Lisanna on a pas le temps de parler de a.  
Lisanna : Mais... !  
Natsu : TU ME GONFLE LISANNA ARR TE VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS.

Pens e de Lisanna : /Quoi comment ose t-il me parler sur ce ton. Je suis sa copine pourquoi chercher cette blondasse alors que je suis 1000 fois mieux que cette peste. A croire qui l'a pr f re a moi.! /

Natsu : Allez on y va ! Plus une minute a perdre !

Du c t de Lucy :

...: Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Qu'est ce qui t'am ne dans notre guilde ?  
Lucy : Bonjour je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. Je voudrais rejoindre votre guilde.  
...: Euh...C'est d'accord on a grand besoin de nouveau mage.  
Lucy : Oh merci. C'est merveilleux.  
...: Hmmm...Et quelle magie utilises-tu ?  
Lucy: J'utilise la magie des constellations.  
...: OHH ? UNE CONSTELATIONNISTE !  
Lucy : Euh...oui.  
...:Merveilleux. /pens :Une constelationniste vient a besoin de l'enlever. C'est vraiment magnifique. Ahahah./  
Lucy: Ma tre est-ce que a va ?  
...: Oui bien sur.  
Lucy: Ma tre puis-je vous posez une question ?  
...: Oui bien s r Lucy: Quel est votre nom ?  
...: Oh mon nom est Genma. Ma tre de...

C t de Natsu :

Natsu : Enfin on est arriv on peut voir Fairy tail. On va pouvoir r cup rer Lucy. Je me demande elle a rejoint quelle guilde ?  
Happy: On pourra utiliser ton flaire Natsu pour la retrouv .Tu dois conna tre son odeur non ?  
Natsu: Oui je la plus elle sent bon.  
Lisanna: Et...Comment tu peux dire sa devant moi. /Pens e: Qu'elle garce cette fille. Si Natsu continue de pensait qu'a Lucy il va d finitivement m'oublier./

La touffe rose,la mage au cheveux court et le petit chat bleu entr rent dans la guilde et les salua.

Natsu : Salut tout le monde.  
Erza: Enfin tu es rentr je peux enfin te parler de la situation.  
Natsu: Ah oui. Vous avez fait un plan pour la retrouver.  
Erza: Oui. Notre plan est que tu va d'abord essayer de trouvez Lucy avec ton flaire et des qu'on trouve la guilde on enl ve Lucy.  
Natsu: J'adore ce plan Grey: Salut tout le monde a Natsu t'es rentr .  
Natsu: *vent*  
Grey: ? Ah tu es f ch a cause de Lucy n'est ce pas ?

Le mage de feu prit d'une col re attrapa Grey :

Natsu: Ne prononce plus jamais son nom devant moi !

Toute la guilde se demanda quel mouche avait piqu leur touffe ne se serait jamais comporter ainsi. Erza les s par rent et leur annon a les personne qui rechercheront Lucy.

Erza: Grey, Natsu, Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy et Charuru vous m'accompagnez pour aller chercher Lucy. Nous partons demain a 7h. 


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, six heure ce trouvait d j sur place : Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Charuru et Happy. Il ne manquait plus que Mirajane et Lisanna. Sept heure, la barmaid se manifeste, elle tait seule. Sa s ur n' tait pas avec la mage qui s'excusa de son retard et l'explique :

Mira : Lisanna dormait encore quand je suis partie, je n'ai pas arr t de la r veiller mais sans succ s. Voila pourquoi je suis en retard ! Natsu: Quoi ! Comment sa elle c'est pas r veill e !  
Mira: C'est exact elle n'a pas voulu se lever...  
Natsu resta sans voix. Le faisait-elle expr s ? Il est d j heure, et Lisanna arriva enfin. Toute l' quipe regarda la jeune mage venir vers eux toute souriante. Lisanna: Ah ! J'ai bien dormi ! Natsu : Lisanna tu as vu l'heure ?  
Lisanna : Oui, il est 8h !  
Natsu : Exactement on avait rendez vous a 7h !  
Lisanna : Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir bien pr parer pour toi...  
Natsu : Euh... /Je vais me faire prendre si je continu a crier/ ... oui tu es magnifique.

Le mage de feu embrassa la mage au taker over et ils se mirent en route. Le reste de l' quipe tait presque s r de l'histoire Lisanna et Natsu. Mais ils avaient un doute, pourquoi Natsu crie a chaque fois que Lisanna fait les choses mal quand il s'agit de Lucy ? Ceci leurs mis un doute peut- tre que le rose aime la blonde. L'equipe se d pla a gr ce au flaire de Natsu. Il sentait l'odeur vanill de Lucy de plus en plus. Juste qu'a que son odeur disparu.

Natsu: L'odeur de Lucy a disparue.  
Wendy : Tu est s r ?  
Natsu: Oui c'est bizarre.  
Erza : A mon avis il y a une guilde non loin d'ici mais elle est cach e par une barri re magique. Natsu : C'est aussi se que je pense. Erza tu sais comment enlever cette barri re ?  
Erza : Mais j'ai une id e. Moi et Grey on va mettre tout notre puissance la barri re finira par se briser. !  
Natsu: Oui mais on ne sait pas ou est la guilde.  
Wendy :Ce n'est pas un probl me. Je peux envoyer un souffle du dragon et la guilde se montrera pendant une seconde mais elle va disparaitre tout de suite apr s donc il faut tre pr t.  
Erza: C'est d'accord c'est partie Wendy !

La mage c leste ce pr pare, elle prit une bonne respiration et souffla de toute ses forces d voilant l'emplacement de la guilde pendant une petite seconde. La mage chevali re la vit et indiqua a au mage de glace son emplacement, les deux mages a pleine puissance bris rent la barri re magique d voilant enfin la guilde.

Natsu: ...Vous...avez vu...le nom de la guilde...  
Erza: O..Oui Grey :C..C'est im...possible Mira et Lisanna : Pourquoi cette guilde ?  
Happy : Im...possible Wendy et Charuru : Pourquoi vous avez cette r action ?  
Natsu: C'est la guilde qui a...attaqu Fairy Tail il y a quelques ann es de cela.

Cette guilde que Lucy a int gr tait la pire ennemie de Fairy Tail. Malheureusement pour eux d s que Lucy a int gr cette guilde elle est devenue officiellement leurs ennemie. Cela attriste toute l' quipe sauf une personne videment c'est Lisanna. Elle avait le sourire aux l vres .Lucy ne pouvait plus retourner a Fairy Tail maintenant qu'elle a rejoins cette guilde...

Natsu: Pourquoi cette guilde ? Tout sauf celle l !  
Erza : Elle tait au courant que cette guilde tait l'ennemie de Fairy Tail. Je suis persuad e que si elle a int gr e cette guilde c'est pour qu'on la prenne comme une ennemie pour pas qu'on la retrouve.  
Grey : Je pense aussi a a...  
Du c t de Lucy :  
Lucy:Ils me manquent tous je me demande se qu'ils font et Natsu...  
Genma : Hein vous avez dit quelque chose ?  
Lucy : Ah non, rien.  
Genma : Nous avons un projet et je voudrais que vous y participez.  
Lucy : C'est d'accord. Mais quel genre de projet ?  
Genma : Vous le saurez bien assez t t.  
Du c ter de Natsu :  
Natsu : Mais on va pas la laisser il faut qu'on la retrouve et lui demander de retourner a Fairy Tail Erza : Mais tu n'a toujours pas compris elle est notre ennemie c'est trop tard maintenant.  
Natsu: Comment tu peux dire a ? Elle est ton amie non ?  
Erza : coute Natsu moi aussi sa me d plait mais ils nous ont attaqu et tu sais aussi bien que moi les d g ts que cela a caus ..  
Natsu : Je sais mais Lucy n'y est pour rien je veux la retrouver.  
Erza : "soupir" C'est d'accord on y va. Mais avant il faudrait pr venir la peux tu retourner a la guilde et leur dire que Lucy a int gr la guilde de Sabertooth.  
Charuru : C'est d'accord.  
Erza: Bien en route alors.  
Natsu : C'est partie !  
L' quipe entra dans la guilde et c'est la que commen a un combat contre les membres de la guilde quand tout a coup Genma le ma tre de la guilde arriva.

Genma : Qu'est ce que des mages de Fairy tail font la ?  
Natsu : On vient chercher notre amie Lucy.  
Genma : Oh la constellationniste. Elle n'est pas la elle est partie avec mes subordonn s pour notre projet. Je m'appr tais a partir mais vous tes arriv s.  
Natsu: Quel Projet ?  
Genma : Oh sa c'est un secret. !  
Lisanna : Vous allez tout faire pour garder Lucy ?  
Genma : Mais bien s r elle nous est pr cieuse !

Lisanna sourit quand Genma lui dit qu'il serait pr t a tout donner pour garder la blonde. Natsu aura moins de chance pour r cup rer Lucy. Lisanna pourra passer beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Natsu : Lisanna arr te de sourire ainsi je sais pas se que tu pense mais arr te !  
Lisanna : Pardon Natsu. Bon on rentre. C'est sans espoir pour la chercher tu ne crois pas Natsu ?  
Natsu : Quoi ? Rentrer hors de question. Toi rentre si sa te fait plaisir.  
Wendy : Du calme vous deux.  
Happy: On continu de chercher Lucy.  
Genma : AHAHAHAHA Lucy ne retournera pas avec vous car c'est impossible de la trouver elle est tellement bien cach e.  
Grey : Peux tu au moins nous dire le projet ?  
Genma : Bon c'est d'accord. La m re de Lucy et morte le jour ou les dragon on disparue. Comme Lucy est sa fille elle a les m me pouvoir que sa m re. Je vais absorber tout ses pouvoir magique pour pouvoir donner vie au dragon et devenir leur ma tre !.  
Natsu : QUOI !? Mais si tu absorbe tout c'est pouvoir elle risque de mourir !  
Genma: J'en ai juste apr s c'est pourvoir me fiche qu'elle meurt ou qu'elle reste en vie. De plus comme elle est constellationniste la magie des constellations vont renforcer les pourvoir des dragons.  
Erza : Natsu il faut vite la retrouver.  
Natsu : Oui Genma : C'est sans espoir ahahah au revoir mage de Fairy Tail.

Genma disparu devant l' quipe de taient sous le choc, Lucy risque de mourir... Natsu voulu tout de suite repartir mais Erza lui en dissuada car elle r fl chissait a un plan pour pouvoir la retrouver. La mage aux cheveux carlates ne trouva pas de plan mais d cida comme m me de partir a sa rechercher. .. 


	4. Chapter 4

C'était déjà le soir. Natsu était très inquiet pour sa tête visage afficha de l'inquiétude. Erza vit cette inquiétude et décida de repartir a la recherche de Lucy. Natsu dit qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir sont odeur. Il n'y arrivait tout a coup les deux dragons slayer entendirent une voix.

Natsu: Vous avez entendu ?  
Erza / Grey /Happy / Mirajane / Lisanna : Non  
Wendy : Moi oui on aurait cru ...  
Natsu / Wendy : Le cris d'un dragon.  
Wendy : Tu pense que Genma a commencé son projet pour faire revenir les dragon.  
Natsu : Je l'espère pas mais sa m'en a tout l'air on est les seuls a l'avoir entendu il faut vite retrouver Lucy.  
Wendy : Mais on a aucune piste.  
Erza : Wendy Natsu se crie que vous avez entendu je pense qu'il n'était pas la pour rien. Il faut réfléchir.

Les membres de la guilde chercher chercha pendant des heures quand Erza trouva une idée.

Erza : Wendy Natsu le cris a durée combien de temps ?  
Wendy / Natsu : Environ 1 seconde  
Erza : Alors mon plan A est faux . Bon passons au B. Grey si je me souviens bien toi et Lucy était -ce-que tu pourrais essayer de deviner un endroit ou elle pourrait être pour un projet ?  
Grey : Oui il faudrait juste que je réfléchisse. Mais c'est pas Lucy qui a choisis l'endroit pour le projet c'est Genma.  
Natsu : Grey tu n'as pas entendu se qu'a dit avait dit que il ignorait où se trouvait l'endroit du projet mais on venait de le prévenir du lieu où se trouve Lucy.  
Grey : Ah je ne l'avais pas entendu. Maintenant que j'y pense comme lieu sa pourrait être dans le laboratoire dans le manoir de sa maison.  
Erza : Mais ses parents sont morts non ? La maison doit être inoccupée.  
Grey : Oui mais n'oublier pas il y a la tombe de la mère a Lucy là bas. Lucy m'avait dit qu'elle continuait de payer le loyer de la maison en cachette juste pour garder la maison de ses parents.  
Natsu : Comment ? Comment tu sais autant de chose sur Lucy toi ?  
Grey : Ben écoute moi je suis rester avec elle. Pas comme certain qui a préféré aller roucouler.  
Mirajane : A se que je vois l'ambiance et toujours aussi tendu.  
Erza : Et oui . /Chuchotement : tu n'as pas l'impression que Natsu aime Lucy ?  
Mirajane : Oui c'est ce que je pense ahaha /  
Natsu : Bon il y en a marre. Si Lucy n'aurait pas était en danger je t'aurais ...  
Erza : BON DU CALME NATSU !  
Natsu : Tsss !  
Erza : Bon maintenant il faut aller au manoir de Lucy.  
Happy / Natsu / Grey / Mirajane / Lisanna : Oui  
Lisanna : Euh Natsu je voulais te dire que si tu aime Lucy dit le moi je ne veux pas souffrir !  
Natsu : Non je n'aime pas Lucy.  
Lisanna : Ah merci je suis soulagée.

Natsu était triste de devoir mentir . Il aime Lucy . Il ferait n'importe quoi pour temps Erza préparait les affaires et partit avec le groupe en direction du arrivé après quelques heures, le groupe furent content et dit : Enfin !Le laboratoire se trouvait derrière la maison. C'est alors que Natsu et Wendy entendu le cris d'un dragon. Il eut des cris de plus en plus fort. Malheureusement pour eux il craignait le pire et si il était arrivé trop tard.

Natsu : Nous devons nous dépêcher.  
Grey : Oui il faut la sauver.

Arrivé devant le laboratoire il vit Lucy . C'est pouvoir était entrain d'être et Wendy comprit que la cause des cris qu'ils entendaient était du a Lucy. Genma l'avait dit la blonde a le pouvoir de les faire revenir. Les mages se précipitèrent vers elle est lui demandèrent :

Natsu/Grey/Erza/Wendy/Happy/Mirajane : Tu fais quoi ?  
Lucy : ...je...!  
Natsu : Lucy on ne te comprend pas.

C'est alors qu'apparue Genma il rigolait .Natsu était dans une colère noire se qui n'échappait pas a Lisanna.

Natsu : Enfoiré qu'a tu fais a Lucy.?  
Genma : Je te l'ai dit j'absorbe ses pouvoirs pour faire revenir les ne m'as pas écouté tout a l'heure.?  
Natsu : C'est vraiment stupide de faire sa libère la.!  
Genma : Méprise . Crois tu vraiment que je vais la libérer.?

C'est alors que Natsu surgit mais Erza l'empêcha d'agir. Lucy pouvait mourir ses pouvoir se faisait absorber. Quand tout a coup Lucy cria de toute ses forces. Il ne lui restée presque plus de pouvoirs.

Genma : Magnifique. On a presque dragons vont bientôt apparaitre!  
Natsu : Je ne te laisserais pas faire.  
Genma : Oh maintenant que j'y pense si je vais invoquer tous les dragons grâce au pouvoir de Lucy cela signifiera que Igneel Grandine seront là. Je peux vous faire cette offre si vous me laissez Lucy et je vous offre Grandine et Igneel donc si vous la reprenez et il n'y aurait pas de dragon. C'est a vous de choisir. Au une dernière chose je me laisserais pas faire si vous déciderais de sauvez la vie a Lucy!


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu était confronté a un vrai dilemme. Est-ce qu'il allait choisir de sauver Lucy ou retrouver réfléchissa mais sans s'apercevoir Genma était entrain de contrô en avait le pouvoir. Natsu se décida.

Natsu: J'ai choisi de retrouver Igneel.

Les membres de la guilde fut choqués par cette ré ne comprenait pas se Natsu revint a lui.

Genma : Ahahaha Natsu a décidé de retrouver son dragon.C'est d'accord mais avant il faut faire revenir les le Projet commence.

Lucy cria autant quelle le pouvait elle perdait c'est devenait toute pâ ne comprenait pas il n'aurait jamais dit de tuer Lucy pour garder Igneel.

Natsu : Genma j'ai pas encore fait mon choix . Que faites vous a Lucy?  
Genma : Au contraire tu as fais ton choix et tu as même choisis de retrouver ton dragon.

Natsu se retourna et regarda c'est compagnon.

Natsu : Il ment n'est-ce pas ?  
Erza : Non , il a raison tu as dit que tu voulais Igneel a la place de Lucy.

Lucy criait quand tout a coup elle s'arrê était ni morte ni animé pourrait penser quelle était dans le coma.

Genma : Comment sa se fait elle devrait être morte normalement...  
Erza : C'est normal une amie a moi a utiliser son arche du temps sur nous pour avoir un plus grand réservoir de magie. Sur 100% au moins 99,55 % de sa magie a était absorber.  
Grey : Donc elle ne va pas mourir.  
Erza : Je ne peux pas l'assurer pour l'instant. Il faut la récupérer et la a aussi des marques.  
Grey,Natsu,Mira : On tu récupère Lucy et tu la soigne bien c'est d'accord ?  
Wendy : Oui

Erza alla mettre son plan a exécution quand tout a coup les dragon apparue.

Genma : Ahahahahaha ! Ils sont enfin là.

Natsu reconnu Igneel entre l' le vit et s'approcha de eu les larmes au était si heureux.

Natsu : J'ai fais le bon choix.  
Erza : Quoi ? Natsu tu sais se que tu viens de croyais que tu aimais Lucy ?.  
Natsu : Hein ? Moi aimer Lucy. Ahahah ! Ça c'est la je ne l'aimerais.

Les membres de la guilde se demanda se qui se passer dans la tête de s'approcha de Natsu .

Lisanna : Natsu ! Tu m'avais clairement dit que tu aimais Lucy pourquoi changer maintenant je ne te reconnais pas.  
Natsu : La seule personne que j'aime c'est toi.  
Genma : A se que je vois vous ne comprenez j'ai contrôler Natsu il y a eu une conséquence. Ces détesté la personne qu'il aime plus que tous au monde.  
Erza : Ordure.

Grey sourit tout a le coup il était heureux. Il aimait Lucy depuis le dé l'avait ne pouvait plus aimait Lucy se qui donnait champs libre a Grey.

Erza : Bref nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de Natsu se qui nous intéresse c'est la chercher. Grey, Mira avec moi .Wendy comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure tu cherche Lucy. Grey tu empêche les dragon de m'attaquer.

Grey Wendy se mit en position de défense quand a Mira et Erza elles étaient en position d'attaque pour neutraliser l'ennemi.  
Le combat démarra. Erza pris son armure la plus puissante et Mira utilisa sont Satan les deux avaient une grande se mit a combattre et elles réussissent tant bien que mal a gravement blesser Genma. Il s'enfuit alors suivit de c'est t'a la santé mental de Natsu elle guérissait petit a petit et c'est sentiment envers Lucy et Grey quand a eux se précipita vers Lucy.

Wendy : Je...Elle est dans le coma et elle le sera pendant un certain temps.  
Natsu : Que dis-tu ?  
Erza : Natsu regarde la vérité en face. A côté de toi tu as Igneel. C'est pour cela que Lucy est aussi mal au point.

Natsu les larmes au yeux pris Lucy dans ses bras et dit

Natsu : On rentre on a Lucy c'est le principal.  
Lisanna : Nat..su ?  
Natsu : Oui ?  
Lisanna : Je suis désoler pour ce que je t'ai dit et ce que j'ai fait a Lucy .Tu sais je t'aime mais si cet amour n'est pas réciproque a quoi bon.  
Natsu : J'accepte tes excuses. Alors amis ?  
Lisanna : Amis .

3 jours était passé depuis toute cette histoire. Ils rentrèrent a la maître était le premier a vouloir de leurs nouvelles. Erza lui raconta toute l' elle rentra chez elle pour se reposer. Lisanna et Mirajane quand a elles étaient parti rejoindre leur frère a Grey il était triste car les sentiment de Natsu pour Lucy revenait mais en même temps il réfléchi ou il pourrait mettre Igneel car Natsu lui avait demander de veiller sur lui portait Lucy dans c'est bras est partie en direction de chez Porlyusica pour soigner Lucy correctement.

Natsu : Alors elle va s'en sortir ?  
Porlyusica : Oui, mais elle mettra longtemps a récupérer.  
Natsu : C'est si grave que sa ?  
Porlysica : Oui elle a perdu la plupart de c'est quelle c'était entrainer a utiliser sont réservoir de magie.  
Natsu : Elle se réveillera quand ?  
Porlysica : SA SUFFIT AVEC TES QUESTIONS DEHORS JE DÉTESTE LES HUMAINS.

Natsu sortit en courant et rentra dans la guilde quand il entendu Grey parlait a décida de se cachait pour écouter.

Grey : Je voulais te parlais.  
Mira : Je t'écoute  
Grey : Si tu aimez quelqu'un et que tu ne veux pas lui avouez tu ferais quoi ?  
Mira : Pourquoi tu aime qui ?  
Grey : J'aime Lucy.  
Natsu : /pensée : Quoi !?/  
Mira : Lucy !?  
Grey : Oui.

Natsu eu une rage en lui et décida de partir en courant ceci n'échappa pas a ne l'avait pas remarquer mais il avait comme même entendu un bruit.


End file.
